1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a terminal apparatus, a server and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a terminal apparatus providing a phonebook service, a server and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses are being developed in the current proliferation of electronics technology. In particular, display apparatuses such as a Television (TV), a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a cellular phone, and an MPEG Layer Audio 3 (MP3) player have become common in most households.
To meet the needs of users desires for various functions, there has been introduced a phonebook service maintaining recent data by automatically updating a changed item when the changed item is generated in information registered in personal contact information of a portable terminal such as a tablet PC and a cellular phone.
However, the existing phonebook service cannot reflect various situation changes, such as contact information changing in a terminal, and the existing phonebook service updates contact information without any specific standard, which is a user inconvenience.